


Don’t care if you understand

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека недотрах? Давайте решим эту проблему всей стаей, или как Стайлз с кишечным гриппом в одиночку пытался придумать план помощи товарищам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t care if you understand

**Author's Note:**

> Текст не имеет обоснуя и логики. Зато имеет кучу непонятного людям юмора. Автор немного не в себе, но автор доволен работой.

\- Каждый человек скрывает внутри себя сказочный мир. Кому-то везет больше, и они скрывают целые миры. Но то, что творится внутри меня похоже на американские горки вперемежку с прыжками на батуте под сотней летающих бабочек, - бодренько произнес Стилински, а затем также бодренько склонился над верным унитазом.  
\- А еще это похоже на кишечный грипп, - с отвращением сказал Скотт и отвернулся в другую сторону. – Спасибо, конечно, что увел с тренировки. Дерек был раз в сорок агрессивнее обычного. Но я бы предпочел оставить тебя одного сейчас. И меня больше волнует вопрос, что с моим прекрасным Альфой?  
\- Меня больше интересует, что со мной. Я не жрал уже двое суток, за что премного благодарен вашей лесной братии! Вот откуда взялся грипп? И самое главное – какого хрена спазмы не прекращаются? Черт, совсем неудобно говорить, сидя рядом с Диком. Стоп, ты назвал Дерека прекрасным Альфой, так еще и своим?  
\- Ты что, дал имя унитазу?  
\- Проведи с ним столько времени, поймешь, насколько он заслуживает быть названным. Вернемся к вопросу о прекрасном Альфе, - Стилински так просто с пути не сбить.  
\- Вообще-то это Дерек решил, что он прекрасен. Постоянно торчит перед зеркалом и восхищается. Стал какой-то помесью Лидии и Джексона.  
\- Может, они его покусали? Ну, знаешь, что-то вроде ваших щенячьих игр с вожаком, - очередной спазм, неприятные звуки и Стайлз сумел продолжить. – Только что Лидия, что Джексон не совсем нормальные. Одну Альфа покусал, а ей хоть бы хны, второй порешил кучу людей, а потом бросил неприбыльное ремесло. Не стоит откидывать этот вариант сразу. Это точно они виноваты.  
\- Я и спросил. Лидия по морде дала, Джексон тоже пытался. Но я сказал, что это по-бабски. И тогда он когтями рубанул. Еле успел отскочить, рана неглубокая вышла. Люблю свою стаю, да.  
\- Да вы все там как на подбор. Смотри, какая милая стайка песиков: Питер – бывший Альфа, которого хрен убьешь, Эрика – эпилептичка припадочная, Айзек – забитый кудряшка, Бойд – любит расхерачить все, словно Халк, Джексон – недоволк и недочеловек, Лидия – полоумная королева, Скотт – бедняга с разбитым сердцем, Эллисон – «я не в стае, я охочусь на вас всех» и конечно же Дерек – недотраханный Альфа. Вы нормальные, это точно.  
\- О Боже, не надо про Дерека и секс в одном словосочетании, - взмолился Скотт.  
\- По больному ударил, да? Ну как колись, что там такого,– рассмеялся Стайлз. Зря смеялся – это вызвало очередной спазм.  
\- Просто не надо на эту тему. Он либо перед зеркалом собой любуется, либо злится на всё, что связанно с сексом и любовью в принципе. И злится – это ломает нахрен руки, и носы выбивает, падла.   
\- Чувак, ему точно не помешает телочку снять. И я даже знаю, как помочь вашей бедной стайке с этим.   
\- Телочкой это заделаешься? – поддел друга МакКол.  
\- Меня и так тошнит, зачем усиливать это? – процедил Стайлз, пытаясь опять не склониться к новому лучшему другу. – Уйдем мы с Диком от тебя, неверный.  
\- Прости, бро. Так какой очередной гениальный план родился в твоей голове? – почти искренне спросил Скотт.  
\- Скотти, Скотти, будешь много знать – растреплешь всему миру. Ну, уж нет, тут мне нужны умные люди. Звони Лидии и Элисон. Так и быть, позвони еще и Эрике.  
\- Совсем ахренел? Мою девушку использовать?  
\- Во-первых, она тебе не девушка, вы расстались. Ты все-таки тормоз. Во-вторых, не ее использовать, а ее мозг. И, в-третьих, коллективный женский разум под моим руководством сумеет помочь с проблемой поломанных костей.  
\- Намекаешь, что у тебя самый лучший женский мозг?  
\- Скотт, опять перегибаешь с шуткой. Попробуешь такое в третий раз, расскажу Дереку и посмотрю, как он тебе все ножки переломает и с ручками местами поменяет, - пригрозил Стилински.  
\- Чувак, отрицай или не отрицай, но у тебя воистину гениальнейший злобный женский мозг. Не думаю, что кто-то в этом тебя переплюнет.  
\- Скотт МакКол, ты доиграешься, - Стайлз попытался скорчить злобное лицо, но опять приступ тошноты подкатил к горлу.  
\- Молчу, мамочка, - рассмеялся МакКол, за что в него и был запущен рулон туалетной бумаги.  
\- Вот вылечусь и тебе конец, братишка.   
Стайлз кое-как захлопнул дверь ногой, вытащил телефон и отправил рассылкой следующее: «Если Вам надоели парни со сломанными конечностями и изрезанным телом, обращайтесь в корпорацию «Стилински», где Вам окажут превосходную помощь за скромное вознаграждение».

***   
\- Куда намылилась? – поинтересовался Дерек.  
\- Да Стайлз заболел, попросил всю женскую часть стаи в сиделки. И кто сможет отказать этому миленькому созданию из кожи да костей? – невинно похлопав глазками, сообщила мисс Рейес.  
\- У нас тренировка.  
\- Дерек, может отпустишь меня? Этот придурок же сюда припрется. Обещал притащить Дика. Это его унитаз.  
\- Что за херню ты несешь?  
\- Это не херня, это таблетки для Стилински, - указала Эрика на пакетик в руках. – Должно помочь. Кишечный грипп – вещь малоприятная. А таблетки у меня со времен приступов остались. Проверим, что поможет жабке.  
\- Какой жабке? Эрика, или ты все объяснишь, или… - Альфу прервал настойчивый гудок.   
\- За мной приехали. Увидимся вечером, папочка, - и, махнув на прощание ручкой, Эрика выскочила за дверь.

***   
\- Итак, заседание объявляется открытым, - важно начал Стилински.  
\- Стайлз, это выглядело бы лучше, если бы ты не обнимал нового друга, - поморщившись, сказала Лидия.  
\- Дик, она хочет разлучить нас! Не позволим же даме разбить твое хрупкое керамическое сердце.   
\- Перестань паясничать и приведи веские аргументы, почему я не должна напичкать ее аконитом? – поинтересовалась Элисон, указывая пальцем на Эрику.  
\- Потому что вы, мои гениальные нимфы, хотите уберечь своих парней от Фантомас-разбушевался-Альфы Дерека. Разве нет?  
\- И что же ты предлагаешь?  
\- Недотрах, и не надо так морщиться, словно это что-то невероятное, снимается просто – с помощью секса. Осталось найти девушку, которая согласиться переспать с Дереком и не убежит, лишь завидев его рожу.  
\- Почему искать девушку должны мы? – спросила Лидия.  
\- Почему мы должны искать именно девушку? – спросила Эрика.  
\- Почему вы решили, что у Дерек недотрах? – спросила Элисон.  
\- Отвечаю по порядку: Лидия – потому что вы же не допустите своих парней к другим девушкам и даже к их поискам для Дерека, Эрика – о чем ты вообще, не волчицу же под него подкладывать, хотя кто знает его предпочтения, Элисон – ты охотница, но не наивная же.  
На несколько секунд возобновилась тишина, а затем девушки хором выдали весьма глупую, по меркам Стилински, фразу:  
\- А ты бы подошел.  
\- Кто-то нахватался неудачного юмора от МакКола?  
\- Почему же, - промурлыкала Эрика. – Дерек красавчик и отдавать его какой-то шлюховатой стерве весьма глупая затея.  
\- Особенно, если под рукой есть весьма одинокий молодой человек, который как-то раз заявил, что парни весьма привлекательны, - развила мысль Лидия.  
\- И это точно сократит количество проблем как для нас, так и для, хм, нас, - подвела итог Элисон.  
\- Предательницы! Дик, а ведь я верил им! Вот так всегда – ты находишь друзей, а они бьют тебя под дых.  
\- А ты найди того, кто тебя приласкает и поможет справиться с проблемами ниже пояса, - предложила Лидия.  
\- Например, Дерека, - просияла Эрика.  
\- Выметайтесь, неверные! Я сам решу эту проблему без вмешательства меня таким способом.  
Девушки выползли из комнаты, их заметно потряхивало от смеха. А Стайлза опять скрутило. 

***   
Несколько дней блаженной тишины и спокойствия и грипп полностью покинул тело Стайлза. Теперь он почти не проводил время с Диком. Зато избегать стаю стало невозможно. Поэтому бедный и разнесчастный Стайлз отправился на тренировку.   
Все бы ничего, но за те пару дней его мозг работал, словно пуля, выпущенная из дула пистолета – без остановок, до цели.   
Все его размышления в основном сводились к тому, что девушки правы. Да, ему определенно нравились парни. Да, Дерек был не просто горяч, он был восхитителен. Да, Стайлз бы не хотел отдавать его какой-то чужой бабе, которая не знает, как обходиться с его Альфой. Момент, когда Дерек стал «его» он упустил. И да, он бы переспал с Дереком во имя спасение друзей.  
Поэтому ехать было чертовски страшно. О Боже, да Дерек точно заметит всё и поймет в чем дело за первые несколько секунд. Но Стилински не отступает. Раз уж он с гриппом-то умудрился провести мозговой штурм, а до того побороть психованного старика Арджента, каниму и недомертвого Питера, что ему столкновение с сексуальным Дереком. Максимум – пары зубов не досчитается, и ребра немного треснут. Не изверг же Дерек, или хотя бы не тотальный изверг.  
Идя словно на плаху, Стайлз преодолел расстояние от джипа к заднему двору приблизительно минут за 5. Да, то самое расстояние, которое даже среднестатистический нормальный старикашка прошел бы минуты за полторы.  
К превеликому удивлению, Стайлз обнаружил там ничего и никого. Он немного постоял и поглядел вокруг. Стилинский малодушно надеялся, что тренировку отменили и отправились куда-то в боулинг лопать пиццу, а о нем забыли. Весьма наивный парень.  
\- Некоторые планы рушатся на корню, да? – голос за спиной был подозрительно спокойным, а тембр - мягким.   
Уже одно это подталкивало бежать сломя голову, куда глаза глядят. Но Стайлз типичный Стайлз.  
\- Какие, например?  
\- Свести меня с кем-то. Смешно и глупо. Как раз в твоем стиле.  
\- Убивать или трахать, вот в чем вопрос, да?  
\- Поразительно, как в твоей голове глупость с проницательностью соседствуют.  
\- Поразительно то, что я еще жив. А мой внутренний мир тебя не касается.  
\- Твои бабочки на американских горках пугают даже меня.  
\- Суровый Альфа испугался? И откуда ты знаешь про горки? Ладно, не важно. Да я точно потрясающий.   
\- Восхитительный, аппетитный и сладкий – более красноречиво описывают тебя, - усмехнулся Дерек.  
\- Черт, совсем забыл о пункте «сожрать на обед». И что же ты выберешь, Дерек? – тот все еще стоял и не двигался, в то время как самого Стайлза будто ветром сдувало то вправо, то влево.   
\- Важное решение и принять его надо так, чтобы потом не пожалеть, - насмехался Дерек.  
\- Видимо, остались лишь «убить» и «сожрать». Какой я счастливчик. Сам себе завидую.  
\- Скорее «сожрать» или «трахнуть». Убивать тебя просто так было бы глупо. А глупость – удел Стайлза, но это большой секрет.  
\- Я дразню опасную лесную зверушку, а мне до сих пор не страшно. Не чертовски страшно, по крайней мере. И да, я бы выбрал «трахнуть», но решать тебе.  
\- Да, трахнуть тебя определенно хороший вариант. А теперь тебе придется поумолять меня сделать это. Давай, Стайлз, прояви смекалку и свой лучший «мозговой штурм».  
\- Меня не волнует насколько плохо это закончиться, но у тебя ровно тридцать секунд для того, чтобы начать приставать ко мне. Или я уйду к Дику.  
А Дерек оказался ревнивой сволочью. Ах если бы он знал… Где был Хейл и как пропустил мимо ушей то, что Дик всего лишь унитаз, никто и никогда не узнает. Но за свои слова Стилински пришлось расплатиться, в нескольких позах и много раз подряд.


End file.
